La fille du père Noel
by MadMeary
Summary: Lucien Castle pleurait assit contre un arbre, il était tout seul dans la forêt qui devenait de plus en plus sinistre et il était perdu.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noel et de Bonnes Fêtes avec ce premier chapitre qui pourrait avoir une suite. Les personnages sont à Julie Plec.**

* * *

 **La fille du père Noël **

Lucien Castle pleurait assit contre un arbre, il était tout seul dans la forêt qui devenait de plus en plus sinistre et il était perdu. Il avait accompagné son père qui était venu couper un sapin en cette veille de Noël. Malheureusement le petit garçon de six ans s'était éloigné et il ne retrouvait plus son chemin, il avait eu beau appeler son père, il n'était pas venu, il ne l'avait probablement pas entendu. Il commençait à avoir froid, faim et il avait peur de mourir ici, dévoré par des loups.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?, le questionna une petite voix féminine.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il découvrit une jeune fille, plus petite que lui, qui se tenait tout près de lui, elle semblait se faire du soucis pour lui. Elle était rousse avec des yeux verts. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau rouge et blanc avec une capuche, et de bottines fourrées noires. Le garçon ne savait pas qui elle était, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant et il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici toute seule, et ne semblait pas égarée ou apeurée.

-Je me suis perdu, lui raconta-t-il.

-Oh, c'est embêtant ça, mais ne t'en fais pas, Rudolph et moi allons t'aider à retrouver ton chemin, promit-elle.

-Rudolph ?

-Oui, mon ami, Rudolph viens dire bonjour, répondit-elle.

Un bébé renne se rapprocha d'eux, et vint se placer devant lui, il avait sa tête toute proche de Lucien.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, il n'est pas méchant, tu peux le caresser si tu veux, il adore ça, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Il se leva lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal, avança lentement sa main, et le caressa entre les deux yeux du quadrupède pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

-Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je suis Aurora de Martel, dit-elle.

-Je m' appelle Lucien Castle, répondit-il.

-Très bien Lucien, ne sois plus triste, tu es en sécurité avec nous, assura-t-elle.

-Merci Aurora.

Il n'était pas très confiant, comment une petite fille pouvait être aussi sûre d'elle ?

-Que faisais-tu tout seul dans la forêt ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-J'avais accompagné mon père qui était venu couper un sapin pour le ramener chez nous, lui expliqua-t-il

-Je vois, je vois, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête pensive. Rester ici ne servirait à rien, marchons, nous finirons bien par quitter ce bois. »

Il était d'accord avec elle, et ils se mirent à avancer, il n'avait plus peur maintenant qu'il était avec elle. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de voir où mettre les pieds. C'est à ce moment que le nez du renne s'alluma d'une lumière rouge.

« Aurora, ton renne, il, il...

-Ne crains rien, c'est normal, il a des pouvoirs magiques, il s'en sert uniquement pour faire le bien, déclara-t-elle.

-Mais qui êtes-vous ?, les interrogea-t-il.

-Je suis la fille du père Noël et Rudolph est un futur renne du traîneau de mon père.

-Tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui, tu connais beaucoup d'enfants qui se promènent avec un renne comme animal de compagnie, ajouta-t-elle.

-...Non...ceux que je connais ont des chats ou des chiens, mais pas de rennes... Tu es la fille du père Noël, c'est incroyable !, s'exclama-t-il.

Elle rit amusée de son commentaire, c'était la première fois qu'elle bavardait avec un enfant qui ne vivait pas en Laponie et cela était très plaisant. Ce petit garçon semblait gentil et très curieux, elle l'aimait bien.

-Dis Aurora, le fait que tu sois la fille du père Noël ne devait pas rester secret, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis parce que tu me l'a dit ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ce n'en est pas vraiment un puisque même si tu le révélais personne ne te croirait, toi même tu vas finir par cesser de croire en mon père, affirma-t-elle.

-Jamais !, s'écria-t-il, je croirais toujours en lui et en toi, jura-t-il.

« Non Lucien, lorsque tu seras grand tu perdras ta foi en la magie de Noël, et cela deviendra une fête commerciale », pensa-t-elle.

-Tu es trop chou, en tout cas moi je me souviendrais toujours toi, promit-elle en lui souriant.

Rudolph émit des petits bruits et tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille, celle-ci fixa droit devant elle et ouvrit en grand la bouche. Le fils Castle suivit ce qu'elle regardait, et vit son père, allongé dans la neige immobile.

-Papa, cria-t-il en se précipitant vers lui.

Son père était froid, il avait les paupières closes, et il respirait faiblement. Le petit garçon le secouait mais il n'avait pas de réaction.

-Lucien, ne pleures pas, il n'est pas mort, en tout cas pas encore, tu te souviens que toute à l'heure je t'ai dit que Rudolph avait des pouvoirs, et bien parmi ceux-ci il a la capacité de réchauffer les cœurs, il va l'utiliser sur ton père, tenta-t-elle de le calmer.

-S'il te plaît, sauve mon père, implora-t-il le quadrupède.

L'animal se concentra et intensifia la lumière qui émanait de son nez. Bientôt Lucien dont la main gauche tenait la droite de son père, ressentit une douce et intense chaleur se propager dans le corps de l'adulte.

-Lucien, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis là papa, tout va bien, répondit-il.

La petite rousse murmura des paroles à son ami à poils, et le nez de celui-ci s'arrêta de briller. Monsieur Castle se releva péniblement et parut très étonné de voir une fillette qu'il ne connaissait pas avec un jeune cervidé.

-Papa je te présente Aurora de Martel et Rudolph, ils m'ont aidé à te retrouver, poursuivit le garçon.

-Enchanté monsieur, dit la petite fille en faisant la révérence, alors que le renne s'inclinait respectueusement.

-Moi de même mademoiselle, merci beaucoup t'avoir aidé Lucien à me retrouver, sans vous nous serions probablement tous les deux morts de froid dans cette forêt, la remercia-t-il.

-Ce n'était rien, quand on peut aider autant le faire, répondit-elle gênée.

-Mais dis-moi ma petite, où sont tes parents ?

-Ne vous faîtes pas de soucis monsieur Castle, je vais retrouver mon père, je sais où il est, quant à vous je vous conseillerai de vite rentrer vous mettre au chaud. Rudolph et moi vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de l'autre enfant, et une fois qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite, avant de partir à la course.

« Adieu Lucien, vis longtemps et sois heureux », lui souhaita-t-elle en son for intérieur alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de plus en plus, et bientôt il ne la distingua plus, elle avait disparu aussi silencieusement qu'elle était apparut et il ne savait pas s'il la reverrait, en tout cas il penserait toujours à elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Lucien Castle avait vingt-six ans, il était banquier, et même s'il gagnait plutôt bien sa vie, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Vingt-ans s'étaient écoulés et pourtant il n'avait jamais oublié Aurora de Martel, la fille du père Noël, et celle qui leur avait sauvé la vie à son père et lui avec l'aide de son renne Rudolph. Il se demandait souvent ce qu'elle était devenue, et si elle se souvenait de lui. Comme elle le lui avait dit, personne n'avait cru son histoire lorsqu'il l'avait racontée, cela n'était pas grave, parce que lui savait que c'était la vérité.

Nous étions le vingt-quatre décembre, et son patron Elijah Mikaelson l'avait laissé partir plus tôt, et cela dû au fait que la banque était pratiquement vide. Il était encore tôt, et il décida de s'arrêter boire une boisson chaude au Snowlight, le café que tenaient ses amis Marcel Gérard et sa petite sœur adoptive Davina Claire. Il pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment, qui contrairement à son lieu de travail, était remplit de monde, et il se résigna à faire la queue. Après trente minutes d'attente ce fut enfin son tour :

« Bonsoir Lucien, je te remercie de ta patience, nous avons beaucoup de clients ce soir, s'excusa Davina, que prendras-tu ?

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, ne t'excuses pas, c'est une bonne chose que votre café soit aussi fréquenté, donne-moi un chocolat chaud avec des petits marshmallows et un muffin aux pépites de chocolat s'il te plaît.

-Je te mets ça tout de suite, annonça-t-elle.

Elle prépara sa commande, et la lui apporta le plus vite qu'elle pu. Lucien était comme un grand frère pour elle, elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans et elle l'adorait.

-Voilà ce que tu m'as demandé, cela te fera 9 dollars 14 s'il te plaît.

-Merci beaucoup, écoute je suis désolé mais je n'ai qu'un billet de vingt dollars sur moi, garde-la monnaie, lui dit-il en lui le tendant.

-Tu es sûr ?, lui demanda-t-elle

-Certain, cela sera tes étrennes de Noël, affirma-t-il, en récupérant sa boisson et sa viennoiserie.

-Merci, je dirais à Marcel de te faire un plateau de cookies pour le nouvel an, le remercia-t-elle avec un immense sourire. »

Il lui sourit à son tour et chercha une place sur laquelle s'asseoir afin de savourer ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il en trouva enfin une, près de la vitre, il se dépêcha de s'y installer, de peur qu'on la lui vole. Il se restaurait en observant les passants à l'extérieur, lorsqu'une jeune femme marcha le long de la vitre. Elle était petite était rousse, elle portait un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête, elle portait un long manteau rouge avec des bordures blanches, et des bottines noires. Elle tourna le visage dans sa direction, et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent il vit qu'ils étaient verts. Elle lui sourit poliment avant de continuer son chemin.

« Aurora, murmura-t-il. »

C'était elle, il en était convaincu, il se leva promptement de son siège, abandonnant ce qu'il restait de son chocolat chaud, et les quelques morceaux de son muffin. Une fois dehors, il se retrouva prit dans la foule, et il bien du mal à s'en extirper. Il y parvint finalement mais il l'avait perdu. Elle avait disparut, elle qu'il avait attendu pendant vingt ans.

« Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?, se renseigna une femme.

Il releva la tête, et tomba sur celle qu'il avait cherché. Elle lui souriait, visiblement amusée de la situation.

-Aurora, c'est bien toi n'est-ce pas, je ne suis pas fou ?

-Rassure-toi Lucien, tu n'es pas fou, c'est bien moi, confirma-t-elle.

-Je savais que tu existais, je le savais que c'était bien réel, dit-il heureux.

-Je suis sincèrement étonnée que tu te souviennes de moi, en général les êtres humains en grandissant, cessent de croire en la magie de Noël, ils la transforment en fête commerciale et leur seul but est de s'enrichir un maximum, regretta-t-elle tristement.

-Je te l'avais dit que je ne t'oublierai pas, rappela-t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Il sentit bientôt que quelque chose lui donnait un petit coup dans le dos, il se retourna et fit face à un cheval qui lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré il y avait vingt ans.

-Ru...Rudolph ?

Il hocha la tête positivement et se rapprocha du jeune homme. L'humain comme autrefois le caressa, mais il ne comprenait rien.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment ton renne s'est changé en cheval ?, demanda-t-il à la de Martel.

-Disons qu'il n'est pas le seul à posséder certains dons, et que dans une ville comme la tienne, un renne ne passerait pas inaperçu, nous avons donc opté pour un animal plus discret, lui dit-elle.

-Toi aussi, mais tu ne me l'avait pas dit lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Pas faux...Rudolph a l'air d'être en pleine forme, je ne savais pas qu'il vivait si vieux, commenta-t-il toujours en le caressant.

-Ils ont une espérance de vie entre douze et quinze ans à l'état sauvage, ils peuvent atteindre vingt ans en captivité, mais nos rennes à nous sont spéciaux, ils vivent beaucoup beaucoup plus longtemps, lui révéla-t-elle.

-Aurora que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue régler quelques problèmes que certains d'habitants de cette ville ne parvenaient pas à résoudre : des guirlandes qui refusaient de s'allumer, des paquets qui allaient être livrés en retard, des petits inconvénients qui auraient gâchés les festivités de Noël.

-La fille du père Noël fait ce genre de choses ?

-Bien sûr, cela fait partie de mon travail en période de fêtes de fin d'année.

-Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais ma ville n'était sûrement pas le seul à connaître ce genre de désagréments, mais tu l'as choisi à la place de toutes les autres.

-Il se pourrait en effet que je ne sois pas là par hasard, confirma-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai rencontré un petit garçon dans la forêt tout près d'ici, il y a vingt ans de cela, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il était devenu, répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Tu es ici pour moi !, s'exclama-t-il heureux.

-Cela a l'air de te surprendre, rit-elle.

-J'espérais te revoir, mais je ne croyais pas que je devrais attendre aussi longtemps, commenta-t-il.

-C'était mieux que je ne revienne pas avant, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Cela aurait été plus compliqué pour toi de m'oublier et de reprendre ta vie normalement, il valait mieux que je me tienne à l'écart, l'informa-t-elle.

-Pourtant tu es là aujourd'hui...

-Pourtant je suis là aujourd'hui, répéta-t-elle.

Il eut envie de lui demander pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi après s'être tenue à distance toutes ces années, mais il n'en eut pas l'opportunité puisque le cheval henni et l'humaine lui monta dessus.

-Je suis désolée il faut que j'y aille, mon père ne va pas tarder à partir, je ne dois pas manquer cela, annonça-t-elle.

-Quand pourrais-je te revoir ?, la questionna-t-il.

Les iris verts d'Aurora lui disaient qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, que c'était leur seconde et dernière rencontre, mais ses lèvres tinrent un discours différent.

-Rejoins-moi demain à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois demain à la tombée de la nuit, lui dit-elle. »

Sa monture se mit au galop, et elle s'éloigna sans lui adresser le moindre regard, alors que lui ne se mit à bouger qu'une fois qu'elle eut disparu. Le rendez-vous du lendemain serait déterminant, et il le savait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Nous étions le 25 décembre et la nuit venait de tomber, Lucien avait quitté sa maison à la minute où le soleil avait disparu. Il s'était terriblement ennuyé lors de cette journée qu'il avait dû passer seul puisque son père était mort il y avait deux ans de cela. Il parcourait les bois dans lesquels il s'était souvent rendu enfant en espérant recroiser la route d'Aurora. Cela ne s'était jamais produit et une fois qu'il était devenu adolescent il avait cessé d'effectuer ce petit rituel, ayant accepté le fait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Il marchait scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de la petite rousse. Il avait peur de la manquer, de rater ce rendez-vous qu'il avait attendu pendant vingt ans. Elle était son premier amour, et même s'il était sorti avec quelques filles il n'avait jamais pu oublier celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il ne neigeait pas et cela l'arrangeait bien, il faisait sombre et c'était compliqué de se repérer, fort heureusement la lune éclairait le ciel, et quelques rayons parvenaient à filtrer à travers les arbres et à lui prodiguer un peu de lumière. Il ne se rappelait pas de l'endroit exact où il l'avait rencontrée, et tout se ressemblait, il commençait à se dire qu'il ne la retrouverait pas.

Soudain, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, il aperçut un point rouge qui brillait faiblement à quelques mètres devant lui. Il se mit à courir dans sa direction, et une fois qu'il fut tout près il découvrit Rudolph sous sa véritable forme, et sa maîtresse assise sur la première branche d'un arbre.

« Oh Lucien, te voilà, pile à l'heure, commenta-t-elle en le remarquant.

-Bonsoir Aurora, bonsoir Rudolph, les salua-t-il, cela n'a pas été simple, mais j'ai vu un petit point rouge dans la nuit, et cela m'a guidé jusqu'à toi.

Le cervidé se rapprocha de lui, et Lucien su immédiatement ce qu'il désirait. Il le gratta au sommet du crâne d'une main, et au niveau du cou avec l'autre.

La jeune femme contemplait la scène d'un air ravi, son renne était adorable avec tout le monde, mais elle sentait bien que le brun avait une place particulière dans le cœur de l'animal. Elle même éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour l'humain qui était avec elle. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule puisqu'elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois dans sa vie (sans compter ce soir) mais elle avait tout de suite sentie une connexion très intense avec lui. De là où elle venait l'amour ne se vivait pas de la même manière que dans le reste du monde. L'amour en Laponie était pur, était fort, était éternel, en tout cas dans sa famille, et la flèche de Cupidon l'avait frappée en plein cœur lorsqu'elle n'avait que six ans, et qu'elle n'avait jamais retirée. Cet amour était impossible et cela lui faisait mal mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle descendit de sa branche et se rapprocha d'eux.

-Alors pourquoi tenais-tu tant à me revoir ?, le questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il ne sachant quoi répondre.

Il n'avait pas de raison précise, si ce n'était celle d'être en sa présence, elle à laquelle il rêvait depuis des années. Il n'allait pas lui dire cela, elle allait le prendre pour un fou, qui tombait amoureux d'une personne qu'elle avait vu deux fois dans sa vie ?

-Comme ça, pour prendre de tes nouvelles, tu devais vite partir hier, et nous nous étions pas revus depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'étais perdu en forêt. Depuis tu admettras que nous avons grandi, souligna-t-il en riant.

-Surtout toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai que l'écart entre nos tailles est plus conséquent que pendant notre enfance, déclara-t-il, mais on dit que tout ce qui est petit est mignon alors ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas bien grande.

-Merci pour le compliment, répondit-elle en rougissant.

L'animal entre eux fut ravi de la réaction de sa maîtresse, il avait deviné qu'elle était amoureuse de Lucien, et que ce n'était pas un hasard si la veille elle était intervenue dans cette ville. C'était pour lui, pour le revoir, pour découvrir ce qu'il était devenu...

-Alors, quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ?, demanda l'humain.

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai pris quelques centimètres, j'ai développé mes pouvoirs magiques, et j'ai continué à aider ma famille et les lutins à préparer les fêtes de Noël, et toi, à partir devenir un homme que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

-Je suis allé à l'université, et je suis devenu banquier, j'ai perdu mon père, et j'ai vécu une vie relativement normal, raconta-t-il à son tour.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ton père, toutes mes condoléances, lui dit-elle triste pour lui.

-Merci, mais tu n'y es pour rien, il avait un cancer qui a fini par gagner, précisa-t-il.

Elle ne su quoi dire après cela, sa famille était immunisée contre les maladies et c'était dans ce genre de situations qu'elle se souvenait à quel point c'était une chance extraordinaire. Il voyait bien qu'elle était gênée et qu'elle n'osait plus parler, il décida de briser le silence.

-C'est assez étrange comme lieu de rendez-vous.

-Je l'ai choisi pour sa symbolique, je n'aurais jamais imaginé croiser la route d'un petit garçon pendant ma promenade dans les bois.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on fait la connaissance d'une petite fille rousse se présentant comme la fille du père Noël accompagné d'un jeune renne qui a un nez magique, affirma-t-il.

-Surtout lorsque le jour est en réalité une nuit, rectifia-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui surtout, sourit-il à son tour. Aurora, cela te dérangerait si l'on marchait un peu, il commence à faire froid ?

-Non pas du tout, tu veux qu'on se rapproche de la ville ?, lui proposa-t-elle. Rudolph se métamorphosera en chien pour plus de discrétion.

-Parfait, faisons cela, approuva-t-il. »

L'animal alluma son nez, et devant leurs yeux se changea en canidé, et plus précisément en saint-bernard. Ils se mirent ensuite en route, et revinrent sur les pas qu'ils avaient fait à l'allée. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent très courtes à Lucien ils quittèrent les bois et revirent les lumières de la ville.

« Je suis content que tu aies accepté de me revoir, lui confia-t-il.

-Je suis ravie que tu me l'aies proposé, même si je suis désolée de t'avoir imposé une heure aussi tardive de la journée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends que ce jour est capital pour ta famille, tu as pu venir et rien que cela me fait très plaisir, assura-t-il.

-C'est vrai que ces dernières quarante-huit heures ont été plutôt intense, confirma-t-elle.

-Aurora, cela te plairait que je te paye un chocolat chaud, deux de mes amis tiennent un café qui n'est pas très loin d'ici et après nous pourrions nous promener dans le parc, suggéra-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas, cela serait une manière très agréable de se réchauffer, accepta-t-elle. »

Ils se rendirent en direction du Snowlight et la de Martel ordonna à son chien de patienter bien sagement à l'extérieur. Ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, et Lucien fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'était pas aussi bondé que la veille. Ils n'eurent même pas à faire la queue. Marcel les servit, et après que le Castle ait payé ils ressortirent et la fille du père Noël donna un morceau du bonhomme en pain d'épice à son animal qu'elle avait prit exprès pour lui et que monsieur Gérard le propriétaire du café lui avait généreusement offert.

Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'au parc de la ville. Lucien profitait de chaque seconde en sa compagnie comme si c'était la dernière. Ils avançaient lentement pendant que Rudolph courait autour d'eux.

« C'est endroit est vraiment magnifique, commenta-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la fontaine qui avait été décorée en cette période de fêtes.

Il ne dit rien, il l'admirait, elle était tellement belle, tellement unique, et pas parce qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Elle se tourna vers lui en sentant qu'il la fixait de manière insistante.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?, lui demanda-t-elle gênée.

Il secoua négativement la tête, et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa ensuite sa main sur sa joue et la caressa. Leurs yeux étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre et aucun des deux n'avaient envie de briser ce contact.

-Aurora..., chuchota-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Lucien...répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, et à ce moment-là leur cœur explosèrent de joie dans leur poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux pour elle ne savait quelle raison, et il lui encercla la taille jusqu'à la coller contre lui, de peur qu'elle disparaisse, le tout sous le regard attentif et très content du quadrupède. Aurora savait qu'elle faisait une bêtise mais là tout de suite cela ne lui importait guère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Aurora rompit lentement le contact lorsqu'elle fut en manque d'air. Elle releva tout aussi doucement ses paupières, plongeant directement dans les iris noisette de l'homme qui l'avait embrassé. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'en avait pas la volonté, pas alors qu'elle avait rêvé de ce moment toutes ces années. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où celles de Lucien les avaient touché. C'était son premier baiser, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps brûlait de l'intérieur.

-Tu n'as pas aimé ?, s'inquiéta-t-il de son silence.

-Si, beaucoup, c'est juste que c'était mon premier, confessa-t-elle gênée en rougissant d'un rouge aussi intense que le nez de son renne lorsqu'il l'allumait.

-Tu n'as jamais embrassé un garçon auparavant ?

-...Non...

-C'est le plus beau soir de ma vie, j'ai enfin pu goûter aux lèvres de celle dont je suis amoureux depuis vingt ans, ma fille du père Noël !, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Ses paroles au lieu de faire sourire la concernée lui remirent les pieds sur terre. Elle commençait à réaliser ce qui venait d'avoir lieu et la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, honteuse et mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir cédé à ses désirs. Cela avait été plus fort qu'elle, tout avait été parfait, le cadre, les étoiles dans le ciel, la neige partout autour d'eux, les yeux de Lucien dans les siens...

-Aurora, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?, la questionna-t-il en la voyant pleurer.

-Non, ne t'approche pas de moi s'il te plaît.

Rudolph vint se positionner auprès de sa maîtresse, il ne comprenait pas sa réaction et en jetant brièvement un coup d'œil en direction de l'homme il s'aperçut que lui non plus. Il y avait encore quelques minutes de cela tout se déroulait comme les deux humains l'avaient toujours rêvé, alors pourquoi sa propriétaire était triste et pleine de remords.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser, pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu regrettes ce merveilleux moment ?, lui demanda-t-il perdu.

-Je ne le regrette pas, ce que je regrette c'est que cette histoire entre nous soit impossible et que je le savais parfaitement, que je l'ai toujours su et que c'était pour cela que je m'étais tenue à distance pendant ces vingt très longues années. Seulement cette année j'ai été faible, et j'ai désiré te revoir, j'aurais pu me contenter d'accomplir ma mission et rentrer en Laponie, mais non, il a fallut que je te cherche, que je traîne en ville en espérant te croiser...Tout ça parce que je suis faible, incapable de résister à mes sentiments, lui expliqua-t-elle le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Il serra les poings, il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ne pouvait renoncer à elle pas après goûté à ses lèvres dont il avait si souvent rêvé.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire entrevoir ce qu'est le bonheur si c'est pour me le reprendre tout de suite après, lui reprocha-t-il.

-Cela me fait autant souffrir que toi si ce n'est plus, lui répondit-elle.

-Aurora, si toi et moi ressentons la même chose, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous ne faisons rien de mal, et même la fille du père Noël a le droit de tomber amoureuse non ?

-Bien sûre que oui, mais nous ne sommes pas du même monde, je ne peux rester ici, je dois être auprès de ma famille, je dois les aider, c'est mon rôle, et toi, toi as une vie ici, une vie dans laquelle tu as des amis, des gens à qui tu tiens et qui tiennent à toi, tu as un travail dans lequel tu es utile. Tu ne peux quitter tout cela.

-Cela ne dépend que de toi, la contredit-il.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi je t'en pris, un jour où l'autre ils te manqueraient, et cela serait tout à fait normal, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je préférerais rester ici avec eux plutôt que de partir vivre en Laponie avec toi ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être un peu de bon sens et de logique, ils ont toujours été là pour toi et tu as passé d'excellents moments en leur compagnie, tu ne peux pas renoncer à cela pour moi que tu connais à peine.

-Je le peux pour toi, parce que je t'attends depuis vingt ans, depuis vingt Noëls, cela peut paraître fou, ridicule ou même enfantin mais lorsque je t'ai aperçu à travers la vitre du café je t'ai immédiatement reconnu et ce n'était pas à cause de tes cheveux roux ou bien de tes yeux verts. Si j'ai su que c'était toi Aurora c'est parce qu'à la seconde où j'ai posé mon regard sur toi mon cœur a eu la même réaction que le soir de notre rencontre. Je sais que tu es celle avec qui je veux être et ne plus être avec mes amis me semble être une perte moins douloureuse que si c'était à toi que je devais renoncer, affirma-t-il sincère.

Elle resta muette trop émue et troublée pour répondre à sa déclaration. Il l'aimait, et il était prêt à tout abandonner pour elle quant elle ne pouvait faire la même chose pour lui. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse loin des siens et de ses amis, c'était injuste et égoïste qu'il renonce à sa vie pour elle.

-Je ne peux te demander cela, je suis touchée de ce que tu es prêt à faire pour moi mais tu les regretterais et un jour tu me le reprocherais et je refuse que tu sacrifies ton bonheur pour moi !, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis ou tu fais semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Mon bonheur il est avec toi, mon bonheur c'est toi, lui dit-il.

-Arrêtes Lucien, tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes, aujourd'hui tu dis ça mais dans un an dans cinq ans, lorsque cela te sera pénible de ne pas être tout le temps avec eux, de ne plus faire partir de leur monde tu seras malheureux et tu voudras repartir. Je te laisserais me quitter parce que je ne supporterais pas de te voir ainsi, et mon cœur sera brisé, lui répondit-elle tristement.

-Non, notre histoire est hors du commun, elle est unique, je suis persuadé qu'elle est éternelle, déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Aurora baissa les yeux en direction de Rudolph et s'adressa à lui comme s'il pouvait lui répondre et il se mit à aboyer sous le regard perplexe de l'autre humain.

-Tu as raison, si je ne prends pas le risque je le regretterais toute ma vie, et c'est un regret avec lequel j'aurais du mal à vivre, admit-elle à l'intention du canidé.

Son animal se rapprocha d'elle afin de se faire caresser et elle s'exécuta sans attendre, heureusement qu'il était avec elle.

-Quand est-ce que tu serais disponible ?, demanda-t-elle à Lucien.

-Disponible pourquoi faire ?, lui demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Un petit voyage en Laponie afin de rencontrer ma famille, et découvrir si le climat de mon pays te je sais c'est un peu précipité mais...

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne chez toi ?

-Si tu en as envie, cela me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes, répondit-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Quand tu le souhaites, pour toi je suis toujours libre !, s'écria-t-il de joie.

-Parfait, alors que penses-tu de demain soir vers vingt heure, lui proposa-t-elle, il faut que j'en parle à mes parents et à Tristan.

-Qui est Tristan ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Ah oui je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, réalisa-t-elle en riant, il s'agit de mon frère aîné.

-Tu as un grand frère, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

-Normalement non, Tris risque d'être un peu froid avec toi au début, mais il finira par t'aimer pas autant que moi mais je suis certaine que vous vous apprécierez, le rassura-t-elle.

-Je te fais confiance, lui dit-il croyant en elle.

-Nous allons rentrer, nous nous revoyons donc demain, annonça-t-elle.

-A demain mon amour, la salua-t-il en l'embrassant. »

Une fois que le contact entre leurs lèvres fut rompu, elle se tourna vers Rudolph et tous deux disparurent sous ses yeux. Dans vingt-quatre heures il s'envolerait pour la Laponie, et il serait enfin auprès d'elle, il n'y avait plus qu'à croiser les doigts que la famille de Martel l'accepterait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5** :

Aurora et Rudolph se téléportèrent en Laponie, à quelques mètres de la maison de sa famille. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient seuls dans les environs. La jeune femme avançait lentement en direction de celle-ci, silencieuse et pensive, ce qu'avait constaté le renne.

« Pourquoi es tu nerveuse ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas nerveuse, pas du tout, le contredit-elle.

-Rora je te connais depuis des années, alors ne me mens pas, lui rappela-t-il.

-C'est juste que j'ai un peu peur que ma famille ne l'aime pas ou bien que lui ne se plaise pas ici, ou qu'il regrette sa vie à la Nouvelle-Orléans ou... énuméra-t-elle.

-Stop, il est amoureux de toi, et il a envie d'être avec toi, alors cesse de chercher des raisons pour lesquelles cela ne fonctionnerait pas entre vous. Il l'a dit lui-même votre histoire n'est pas commune, je suis certain que tout ira bien et que vous serez ensemble pour longtemps. Après tout tu es la fille du père Noël, comment pourrait-il trouver mieux que toi !, affirma-t-il

-Merci Rudy, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, lui dit-elle en le caressant.

-Tu te morfondrais et tu pleurerais sur ton sort, supposa-t-il en riant.

-Même pas vrai, rétorqua-t-elle vexée.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-il toujours en riant.

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la maison et heureusement pour l'humaine ils n'avaient toujours croisé personne.

-Ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle incertaine.

-Aurora, fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien, promit-il en frottant son museau contre elle. »

Elle lui fit un mince sourire et soupira une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte de la maison.

« C'est nous !, annonça-t-elle en entrant..

-Nous sommes dans le salon, l'informa son père.

Elle et son animal s'y rendirent et comme elle y s'attendait ils buvaient leur boisson du soir, son père avait un verre de vin chaud, sa mère un thé à la camomille, son frère un café avec un peu de crème, et son chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly avait été disposée sur la table devant sa place habituelle. Elle s'y installa après avoir embrassé les trois membres de sa famille. Le renne s'allongea à côté d'elle.

-Nous commencions à nous faire du soucis, dit Tristan.

-Tu veux dire que tu commençais à te faire du soucis, le corrigea leur mère, moi je n'étais pas inquiète, ta sœur est une grande fille et puis Rudolph était avec elle, je savais qu'en cas de problème il serait là pour lui venir en aide.

-D'accord, d'accord si tu veux maman, j'étais inquiet pour elle, mais je n'y peux rien je suis son grand frère c'est dans ma nature de vouloir la protéger, se défendit-il.

-Oh comme tu es mignon Tris, mais je n'ai plus cinq ans je peux me débrouiller toute seule, affirma-t-elle en embrassant son aîné sur la joue.

-J'ai des doutes, répondit-il taquin.

-Au fait Aurora pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?, la questionna son père curieux.

Le sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme mourut à l'instant ou il lui posa cette question, le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté était arrivé, son anxiété était de retour. Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient réagir, et s'ils allaient accepter que Lucien, un simple humain, avec lequel elle n'était que depuis aujourd'hui mais qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps, vienne vivre ici pour toujours.

-Aurora, tu vas bien ?, l'interrogea son père.

-Je...

-Aurora mon ange, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe, la pressa sa mère.

Elle sentit la main de Tristan se glisser dans la sienne en signe de soutien et de réconfort. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer,elle n'allait pas leur mentir, elle était donc coincée.

-Je...Je sors avec un garçon, finit-elle par avouer.

-C'est merveilleux chérie, qui est-ce ?, lui demanda la mère Noël.

-Lucien Castle, murmura-t-elle.

-Lucien Castle, ce nom ne me dit rien, est-ce un nouvel habitant de la région ?, se renseigna son père.

-Pas exactement, c'est...c'est...c'est...un...un...mortel, précisa-t-elle.

-Un mortel !, s'exclama son frère choqué.

Les mortels étaient les gens qui ne vivaient pas en Laponie, les habitants de la région qui n'étaient pas immortels étaient eux qualifiés d'éphémères.

-Tu plaisantes Rory ?, reprit son aîné.

-Non, répondit-elle fermement.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien son frère, il fallait qu'elle soit sûre d'elle afin qu'il ne puisse pas prendre l'ascendant sur elle et la convaincre de renoncer à Lucien. Il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci.

-Tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ce garçon, est-ce que cela fait longtemps que tu le fréquentes ?, demanda sa mère.

-Nous ne sommes en couple que depuis aujourd'hui mais je suis amoureuse de lui depuis vingt ans, lui répondit-elle.

-Depuis vingt ans ?, s'étonna le patriarche de la famille.

-Rudolph et moi lui avons sauvé la vie à son père et à lui le soir de Noël, il était perdu dans la forêt et son papa était en train de mourir de froid. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à lui depuis cette nuit-là, leur révéla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre ton prince charmant ?, voulut-savoir Tristan d'un ton dédaigneux.

-Tristan !, le réprimanda la mère Noël n'appréciant pas le manque de respect de son fils vis à vis de sa sœur.

Celui-ci s'excusa faiblement avant de se taire. Il s'obstina à regarder droit de devant lui et à faire comme si Aurora n'était pas là. Cela blessa la concernée, le blond était trop protecteur envers elle, elle avait le droit de vivre et de tomber amoureuse que ça lui plaise ou non.

-Je l'ai invité à venir demain soir, déclara-t-elle timidement.

Un long silence succéda à cette annonce, et Aurora ne savait pas comment l'interpréter, c'était peut-être trop précipité, et cela faisait beaucoup de choses à digérer pour sa famille... Son animal de compagnie n'aimait pas l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, et il se décida à intervenir afin de changer cela.

-Lucien est quelqu'un de bien, il a cœur pur et sincère, ses intentions envers Aurora sont nobles, il est amoureux d'elle depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle l'est de lui. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, la seule chose qu'il désire c'est d'être avec elle, affirma-t-il.

-Tu as sondé son cœur à ce que je vois, commenta le plus âgé des deux hommes en éclatant de rire, très bien alors si tu me certifies que ce jeune homme est une gentille personne alors je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas le recevoir, accepta-t-il en souriant.

-Oh merci papa je t'adore !, s'écria sa fille en se levant et en allant le prendre dans ses bras. »

La mère Noël sourit à son tour rassurée par la tournure des événements, sa cadette semblait heureuse, non elle ne semblait pas heureuse, elle l'était, et cela faisait plaisir à voir. Lucien Castle, c'était donc lui le secret qu'Aurora gardait depuis des années, celui qui avait été la raison des longues rêveries de la jeune femme. Seul Tristan était grognon et elle se doutait qu'il ne ferait pas un accueil chaleureux à cet étranger à qui sa sœur avait offert son cœur mais elle était convaincue que cela finirait par passer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Lucien attendait chez lui qu'Aurora vienne le chercher pour le conduire en Laponie. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait il trouvait cela bizarre voire surréaliste mais pourtant la fille dont il était amoureux était bel et bien dotée de pouvoirs magiques, avait bel et bien un renne magique comme animal de compagnie, et était bel et bien la fille du père Noël. Alors qu'il était installé dans le canapé du salon il vit soudain celle qu'il attendait apparaître dans la pièce. Elle jeta des petits coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle et fut soulagée lorsqu'elle tomba sur lui.

« Bonsoir Lucien, je suis contente que ce soit toi, j'avais peur de m'être trompée d'adresse, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, je croyais que tu sonnerais à ma porte, je ne m'imaginais pas que tu te téléporterais dans mon salon, répondit-il en se levant.

-Pour être franche c'était ce qui était prévu mais je ne suis pas encore totalement au point sur mes téléportations, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Au moins tu es arrivé chez moi, dit-il heureux qu'elle soit arrivée dans la bonne maison.

-Oui tu as raison, tes voisins auraient peut-être eu peur de me découvrir chez eux, réalisa-t-elle.

-Tu m'avais manqué, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant à son veux toujours rencontrer ma famille ?

-Bien évidemment, enfin s'ils sont d'accord, affirma-t-il.

-Mes parents ont hâte de faire ta connaissance, mon frère ne va pas te faire un accueil chaleureux il va même tout faire pour que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à faire là, mais tu n'as rien à craindre, si tu restes toi même il finira par t'apprécier. Tristan est comme un iceberg, il est froid en apparence mais tout au fond il est très gentil, promit-elle.

-D'accord, je ferais tout pour lui prouver que je ne veux que le bonheur de sa petite sœur, déclara-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et se recula de quelques pas afin de mieux l'observer. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête et à la fin de son examen esquissa une petite moue.

-Lucien tu es bien habillé mais malheureusement cela ne suffira pas pour te protéger du froid de mon pays, signala-t-elle.

-Je vais me changer, si tu veux tu peux te servir quelque chose à boire ou à manger dans la cuisine, indiqua-t-il en montrant une pièce du doigt.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il quitta les lieux et se dirigea à l'étage supérieur afin de se vêtir d'une tenue plus appropriée pour un climat comme celui de la Laponie. La jeune fille en profita pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Elle se rapprocha de la cheminée et admira les cadres contenant des photographies qui avaient été déposées au-dessus de celle-ci. Il s'agissait de photos de famille sur lesquelles elle pouvait voir Lucien en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle reconnue comme monsieur Castle, et une femme ravissante qui souriait sur chacune des photos. Aurora se mit à sourire rien qu'en la regardant. Lucien ressemblait beaucoup à son père, mais avait hérité du sourire de celle qu'elle supposait être sa mère. Elle visita chacune des pièces du rez-de-chaussée et admirait le jardin situé derrière la maison lorsqu'elle entendit son amoureux descendre les marches.

-Est-ce que cela conviendrait mieux ?, demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se plaça devant lui.

Elle l'examina à nouveau et hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation, ainsi il était paré pour les températures plus que basses de la Laponie.

-Nous allons pouvoir y aller, tu es prêt ?

-Deux petites minutes, laisse-moi prendre les cadeaux que j'ai acheté pour tes parents, je ne savais pas trop quoi offrir à Tristan, dit-il en se rendant à la cuisine.

-Tu as des présents pour mes parents, tu es trop chou, c'est tellement attentionné de ta part, commenta-t-elle touchée.

-Non c'est normal, ils ont la gentillesse de m'inviter chez eux et ils ne s'opposent pas au fait que je fréquente leur fille...Enfin pas encore, plaisanta-t-il.

-Mes parents sont les plus fantastiques du monde tu vas voir, mais je dis peut-être ça parce que je suis leur fille, affirma-t-elle. »

Il prit les paquets qui étaient dans un panier sur la table de la cuisine, et la rejoignit dans le salon avec sa main libre il prit celle qu'elle lui tendait, et il se sentit quitter la pièce dans une douce lumière chaude.

« Bienvenue chez moi, l'entendit-il lui annoncer.

Sa vision redevint claire et il constata que le décor changé, et qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux à quelques mètres d'une maison, un chalet en bois, dans un décor entièrement composé de neige. A quelques pas sur la droite se situait un autre bâtiment plus grand, et c'était également le cas sur la gauche, mais ce bâtiment-ci était le plus grand des trois. Devant la maison se tenaient trois êtres humains, deux hommes et une femme, ainsi qu'un renne qui se précipita vers eux lorsqu'il les vit.

-Lucien content de te revoir, comment vas-tu depuis hier ?, lui demanda l'animal.

Le brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans prononcer le moindre mot ou le moindre son, il se tourna vers la petite rousse qui souriait en le voyant réagir de cette façon.

-Rudolph est un renne magique, il a allumé notre route, réchauffé ton père, il s'est transformé en animal, et le fait qu'il parle te surprend, se moqua-t-elle.

-Un peu quand même, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une créature que tu as caressé s'adresse à toi comme si cela était normal, lui fit-il remarquer.

-En fait si tu veux tout savoir je te parle depuis le premier soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais les humains qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs ou qui ne sont pas dans une zone magique comme ici, ne me comprennent pas, raconta le meilleur ami d'Aurora.

-Tu viens Lucien, je vais te présenter officiellement à ma famille !, s'exclama sa petite-amie en l'entraînant vers la maison.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au trio d'humains, le père Noël et la mère Noël lui souriaient portaient sur lui un regard bienveillant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de leur fils. Tristan n'était clairement pas enchanté qu'il soit là, et n'avait visiblement pas envie de devoir endurer sa présence chez eux.

-Lucien voici mon père et ma mère monsieur et madame de Martel, et mon frère aîné Tristan. Papa, maman, Tris, voici Lucien Castle mon petit-ami, présenta-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, les salua-t-il respectueusement.

-Nous aussi, même si nous n'avons entendu parler de vous que depuis hier, lui dit le patriarche de la famille en lui serrant la main.

-Nous pouvons peut-être nous tutoyer et nous faire la bise qu'en pensez-vous, après tout vous êtes presque de la famille maintenant ?, proposa madame de Martel.

-Euh...oui...si vous voulez...enfin je voulais dire si tu veux, accepta-t-il un peu étonné d'être si vite accepté.

Le dernier des de Martel le fixait d'un air glacial, et le banquier eut froid pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ici. Le blond lui serra brièvement la main sans lui adresser la moindre parole. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas, il leur faudrait un peu de temps pour s'apprivoiser et il l'espérait être amis.

-Bon et bien nous n'allons pas rester plantés ici toute la soirée, vous devez avoir faim, rentrons manger, devant les plats bien chauds qu'a préparé ma femme nous pourrions mieux discuter, annonça le plus âgé des hommes.

-Excellente idée papa !, approuva sa fille.

Les trois de Martel, sauf elle, pénétrèrent dans la maison, Aurora se tourna vers lui afin de lui parler.

-Cela s'est très bien passé, même mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginée, j'avais peur que mon frère soit blessant.

-Je trouve aussi, je suis tout de même un peu nerveux à l'idée de dîner avec ta famille, en général cela n'est pas aussi rapide chez nous, les gens normaux, confia-t-il.

-Bienvenue dans la famille la moins normale au monde, lui répondit le renne en entrant à son tour par la porte qui s'ouvrit magiquement.

-Tout ira bien, je suis là, et si tu m'adores autant que je t'adore alors ils ne pourront faire autrement que t'adorer, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant. »

Ils franchirent à leur tour la porte qui marquerait un tournant important dans leur relation. Il savait que s'il n'était pas à la hauteur (surtout pour Tristan), il pourrait dire adieu à Aurora, et il était hors de question qu'il la perde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

La maison était très joliment décorée, et elle ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, en un peu plus grande et avec un renne qui se promenait librement à l'intérieur en plus. Le repas était délicieux et les parents de sa chérie étaient charmants, seul l'aîné de sa belle était distant mais Lucien ne s'en formalisait pas, Tristan était simplement protecteur et n'appréciait pas l'idée qu'un étranger, mortel de surcroît, puisse faire du mal à sa petite sœur. Le brun n'en avait aucunement l'intention, mais il faudrait du temps pour que l'autre garçon le réalise.

Lucien n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il mangeait à la table du Père Noël et de sa famille, c'était si incroyable et presque surréaliste, et si cela ne faisait pas vingt ans qu'il savait que le célèbre Père Noël existait, il aurait crû qu'il rêvait.

« Au fait Lucien que fais-tu dans la vie ?, se renseigna le père Noël.

-Je suis banquier à la Nouvelle-Orléans, répondit-il.

-Banquier et cela te plaît ?, lui demanda la mère Noël.

-Honnêtement pas vraiment, j'ai surtout choisi ce métier pour aider financièrement mon père, avoua-t-il.

-Quelle noble intention vous devez vraiment l'aimer, supposa la plus âgée des deux femmes.

-Je l'aimais beaucoup oui, il est décédé il y a deux ans de cela.

-Nous sommes désolés, même si nous ne le connaissions pas permettez- nous de vous présenter nos condoléances, lui dit monsieur de Martel.

-Je vous remercie.

-Et votre mère comment le vit-elle ?, lui demanda madame de Martel.

-Elle est morte lorsque j'avais cinq ans, répondit-il.

-Décidément vous n'en manquez pas une, commenta Tristan.

-C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que Lucien n'avait plus ses parents, intervint Aurora terriblement gênée.

-C'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'on précipite les choses, répliqua le blond d'un ton supérieur.

Sa cadette le foudroya du regard et si son chéri n'avait pas été présent elle n'aurait pas hésité à lui lancer un sort.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Aurora, ce n'est pas grave, je suis là ce soir et je suis heureux et c'est ce qu'ils auraient souhaité pour moi, assura-t-il.

-Merci mon chéri, mais j'aurais tout de même dû y penser, déclara-t-elle.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, et sachez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous faites parti de notre famille, affirma le patriarche en lui souriant.

-Je vous remercie, cela me touche profondément, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire.

-Tu n'es pas content Tris tu viens de gagner un petit frère, le taquina la rousse.

-Je suis fou de joie, répliqua-t-il sarcastique. »

Le reste de repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'il commença à se faire tard Aurora indiqua à son amoureux qu'elle allait lui montrer sa chambre.

« Je vais dormir ici ?, demanda-t-il étonné.

-Pour cette nuit oui, il fait déjà très sombre et j'ai également peur que tu ne supportes pas deux téléportations le même jour, lui expliqua-t-elle en montant les escaliers qui conduisaient à l'étage supérieur.

-Pourquoi cela pourrait être dangereux ?, s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non ni grave ni mortel mais tu pourrais te sentir un peu en décalage avec le reste du monde ou avoir la vision un peu trouble...En fait je te dis ça mais je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais voyagé avec un humain, lui révéla-t-elle.

-Alors il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas tenter l'expérience, surtout si je me fis à ta précision exceptionnelle dans ce domaine, plaisanta-t-il.

-Le pire c'est que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir car c'est la vérité, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un bon petit-déjeuner les risques que je me trompe sont plus faibles, confirma-t-elle.

Ils avançaient dans le couloir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui il comprit que c'était sa chambre pour ce soir.

-J'espère qu'elle te conviendra c'est moi qui ai choisi la décoration.

-Elle est parfaite, tout comme le reste de la maison, merci beaucoup, je sens que je vais dormir comme un bébé, indiqua-t-il.

-C'est le but, je sais que tu travailles demain, il faut donc que tu récupères de toutes tes émotions, à quelle heure dois-je venir te réveiller ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée, toi aussi il faut que tu te reposes, répondit-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi si je suis fatiguée je ferais une sieste dans l'après-midi, la période de Noël vient de se terminer, j'ai donc une longue période de vacances, le rassura-t-elle, alors à quelle heure ?, répéta-t-elle.

-Je dois être à la banque à huit heure, alors disons sept heure si cela n'est pas trop tôt pour toi ?

-Pas de soucis, je viendrai frapper à ta porte à sept heure pile tu peux compter sur moi, promit-elle.

-Merci Rora, tu es adorable, la remercia-t-il en l'embrassant.

-Je fais simplement ce qui est normal, le contredit-elle en lui rendant son baiser. »

Elle s'en alla ensuite afin qu'il ne tarde pas à se mettre au lit et qu'il profite de chaque minute de sommeil. Il se referma la porte, se rendit jusqu'au lit, se déshabilla et enfila le pyjama aux couleurs de Noël et à sa taille ( elle avait probablement usé de sa magie pour cela) qui était déplié. Il s'allongea ensuite sous les couvertures et ne tarda pas à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, comme elle l'avait promis, elle vint toquer à sa porte à sept heure précise. Il se leva difficilement, ce lit était si douillet et si confortable que c'était une véritable torture que de le quitter.

« J'arrive Aurora, je m'habille, j'en ai pour cinq minutes, lui cria-t-il.

-D'accord mon chéri, je t'attends, prends ton temps je ne suis pas pressée, lui répondit-elle.

Il se dépêcha car il ne désirait pas la faire patienter longtemps, et la rejoignit rapidement dans le couloir.

-Bonjour ma beauté, lui chuchota-t-il avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

-Bonjour à toi aussi beau brun, lui répondit-elle en l'enlaçant, alors comment s'est déroulée cette première nuit chez le Père Noël ?

-Merveilleuse, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie, affirma-t-il toujours dans ses bras.

-Parfait c'est que je voulais entendre, et maintenant il est l'heure du petit-déjeuner qui tu vas le constater par toi-même est tout sauf léger, l'informa-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et ils refirent le même chemin que la veille mais dans le sens inverse. Elle le mena jusqu'à une véranda où trônait un repas qui aurait pu nourrir une bonne trentaine de personnes ayant un fort appétit.

-Ah oui tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que le premier repas de la journée était tout sauf léger, en même temps j'aurais dû m'en douter vu le dîner auquel j'ai assisté hier. Tu comptes m'engraisser et me manger au prochain Noël.

-En réalité on comptait te dévorer pour le jour du Nouvel An mais il semblerait que ce soit un peu juste alors oui le Noël de l'année prochaine est une meilleure option, confirma-t-elle sur le ton de la blague.

-Sérieusement mon cœur je ne vais jamais pouvoir avaler tout ça, signala-t-il.

-Entre nous ça me rassure un peu, j'ignorais ce que tu prenais le matin alors je me suis levée tôt et j'ai préparé tout cela, avec un soupçon d'aide de ma magie, avoua-t-elle.

-Il ne fallait pas te donner autant de mal pour moi, une simple tasse de café m'aurait convenu, tu n'aurais pas dû te priver de temps de sommeil, dit-il se sentant coupable.

-Je l'ai fait parce que ça me faisait plaisir, j'ai le droit de vouloir rendre heureux mon petit-ami, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle afficha une mine triste après cela, et il se traita d'idiot, il était le premier garçon qu'elle fréquentait, elle était attentionnée avec lui c'était normal et lui il lui faisait des reproches qu'elle crétin.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de compliquer ta vie depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu as dû m'aider à retrouver mon chemin, tu as sauvé mon père, tu m'héberges pour la nuit, tu me prépares mon petit-déjeuner…

-Lucien tu ne compliques pas ma vie, tu la rends encore plus excitante qu'elle ne l'était déjà et crois-moi quand on est la fille du Père Noël ce n'est pas une chose facile, et tu me combles de joie alors profite juste de ce que je fais pour toi et ne te soucies pas du reste, lui demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ça sonne un peu comme une phrase de sugar mommy, rit-il.

-Une maman sucrée, qu'est-ce que c'est ?, lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-C'est pareil qu'un sugar daddy mais en version féminine...Tu ignores également ce qu'est un sugar daddy comprit-il en remarquant son expression.

Elle hocha positivement la tête, le regard curieux impatiente de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau.

-Tu vis vraiment à candyland mon trésor, un sugar daddy ou une sugar mommy est une personne d'un certaine âge, pas forcément un papy ou une mamie mais d'au moins la quarantaine je dirais, qui le plus souvent en échange de faveurs sexuelles satisfait tous les besoins d'une personne plus jeune qui est son baby mais qui elle est aussi est adulte, expliqua-t-il.

-Je suis une arriérée complète, soupira-t-elle en rougissant.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, tu es innocente mais je trouve que cela te va bien, et puis tu es unique et ça c'est mille fois mieux que des connaissances dans le domaine du sexe, la complimenta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Merci d'être patient avec moi.

-Rien de plus normal quand on aime !, s'exclama-t-il. »

Ils s'installèrent à table l'un à côté de l'autre pour profiter du magnifique paysage de montagne enneigée qui s'offrait à eux.


End file.
